


Sorry I Fucked Your Dad

by myherofuckademia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Holidays, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You weren’t expecting a one night stand with your best friend’s dad right before you left for Tokyo for school. What he wasn’t expecting was you returning for the holidays.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Sorry I Fucked Your Dad

It was August when you first touched your best friend’s dad’s cock through his sweatpants. You were rutting against each other on the couch. You were leaving for school by the end of the month and Ukai had enough of denying his feelings for you.

Thankfully you returned them and you two ended up making out on the couch after your friend went to bed. What first was kissing turned to make out which turned to Ukai on top of you rutting his hard cock through his sweatpants against your clothed pussy. 

“Fuck that’s it.” He grunted quietly. 

You whimpered and clutched onto the throw pillow behind your head. You thrusted up against him, his cock brushed against your clit which almost made you cry out. You had never been touched like that before, Ukai was your first. 

And he marvelled in it. 

“That’s a good girl.” He grunted in a low tone, “Take daddy, fucking take him. If you keep this up I will be slipping inside of you.”

“Please daddy.” You whimpered “Fuck me.” 

“Oh you dirty girl, whoring yourself out for your best friend’s dad. How long have you been thinking about me fucking you? I bet too long, huh?” He grumbled in your ear as he pulled the waistband of his cock under his cock, freeing it. 

“Too long.” You whimpered. 

“I bet you finger fucked yourself and thought of me.” he licked his lips as he pulled down your sleep shorts, exposing your wet pussy, “Long nights with no boyfriend and all you wanted to do want fuck me. You might be a virgin but you’re a total pervert.” 

“Daddy please.” You whimpered as you felt the head of his cock brush against you. 

“Dirty girl, wanting my hard cock and with no protection too? It looks like you’re looking for trouble. Are you looking for trouble?” He asked as he leaned into you. He smelled like cologne and cigarettes, his cock pressed hard against your opening. 

You nodded meekly, your face flushed and embarrassed. In the den of the house, having your first time on the couch with your best friend’s dad who was almost twenty years your senior. Still dyed his hair blonde and smoked a pack a day. There was a hotness to him, an older man with the beginnings of wrinkles around his eyes and the slight joint pain, wanting to fuck you turned you on like nothing else. 

“I want to hear you say it. C’mon princes, say it for daddy. Does my little dirty princess want her princess parts to be defiled by an older man?” 

Your pussy got wetter at his words, your blush deepened and your nails dug deeper into the cushion. Why did he have to make it so hot?

“Yes daddy.” You said as you tried to tuck your face into your shoulder in embarrassment but he quickly grabbed you by the jaw and made you look at him. 

“Eyes on me, princess.” He purred. His voice was low and smoky. It tingled you to your core as you pussy ached for him. 

You kept eye contact as he slowly pushed himself into you. You winced at the pain of having your virginity taken but he kept his eyes on you as he pushed his entire length into you. Bare and with no protection. 

One time wouldn’t hurt, right?

He relaxed into you, his arms braced on either side of you as your legs wrapped around his waist. You felt like a dream around his cock, freshly broken in and perfect for the taking. He was going to plant his seed inside of your precious body. Let his swimmers do their work and leave you fucked out. 

You whimpered a little bit and dug your fingers into the cushion. You bucked your hips a little bit, trying to rid yourself of the pain of the stretch. No amount of wetness was going to soothe the burn in your loins from Ukai’s large cock. 

“Why is it so big?” You whimpered.

“Perfect for fucking cute little virgins like you.” He replied as he bottomed out completely inside of you. Now that he was seated he was able to move his hips, dragging his hard cock across your walls. 

You whimpered and was met with Ukai’s lips against yours. The kiss was messy and wet, he gripped the couch under your and fucked himself into you. He loved the feeling of your tight walls around him. 

“That’s it, so good. Just take it all.” 

“Daddy.” You whimpered. You were thankful that your friend was a heavy sleeper and you’d be able to get away with this. He continued to fuck himself into you, his thrusts were heavy as he speared into your aching pussy. 

He was right, you had spent too much time touching yourself to him. Thoughts of the older man fucking you anyway he saw fit. The thrusts were heavy and riddled with lust as he moved his hips against yours.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt yourself get close to your orgasm. It was like something you had never felt before. The pleasure that rippled through you with each thrust had you clutching onto the cushion tightly once more. 

He continued to move in and out of you, his thrusts heavy with lust and want. He loved the idea of taking your sweet virginity from you, and right before college too. Right before you left forever, here you were under him while your best friend and his daughter slept in the room upstairs. 

It was almost too easy to get you under him. 

You grit your teeth and moaned loudly as you felt the shivers of orgasm. He clamped a hand around your mouth to keep you quiet. 

“I know you’re a slut, but keep it down.” He said as he started to fuck you harder.

You moaned around his hand and sank into the couch, your orgasm washed over you like a wave that pulled you under the current of pleasure. You gripped onto the cushion tightly as you came around his cock, soaking it further in your lust. 

His pace became quicker, when he pushed in it made a wet noise, and it only grew more wet as you clamped your legs around him and came around his cock. 

You moaned so loudly you had to cover your face with the cushion. Ukai just smiled down at you and said, “That’s a good girl, take all of me. You know that I love you.” 

You felt weightless when he came inside of you, his nimble hands on your body as he pulled up your underwear and sleeping pants. 

“Keishin.” You said quietly. 

“Yeah, princess. It’s me. Let’s go to my bedroom. I’m not done with you yet.” His hand trailed up your thigh. 

You whimpered and got up from the bed, you felt so mindless at that moment. You were going to fuck your best friend’s dad one more time upstairs. He took you by the hand like you didn’t know your way around the house like the back of your hand. 

You entered his bedroom, and he instantly peeled off your shirt, exposing your bra underneath. His hands on your hips as he brushed himself up against you again. His lips dove in to kiss you on the lips. This felt even more dirty because your friend was just in the next room, but there was little time to think about it as he hoisted you up onto the bed and fully took off your clothes, scattering the clothes across the hardwood of his floor.

He took off his clothes as well, both naked together as man and woman. It made you blush as with careful hands he turned you over onto your stomach, exposing your ass to him. He palmed it carefully, wanting to lay a loud smack across it, but now was not the time. 

“This is the best way to take a woman.” He said, “You can apply the knowledge when you fuck frat guys in Tokyo.” He said as he positioned himself behind you. 

“I don’t want to fuck anyone else.” He said as you buried your face into the pillow, inhaling his scent. 

“Oh you just want daddy?” He chuckled, “want him all to yourself?” 

You nodded against the pillow and replied, “Yes, sir. I only want you.” Words felt hard to string together as he inserted his cock back into you, pushing all the cum that was threatening to leak out back inside of you. 

He smirked to himself and fucked you once more. His cock speared you and made you feel warm and gooey on the inside. He pumped his cock wildly inside of you, the bed creaked with each movement but you tried to keep it down as much as possible. 

He took you from behind, and shoved your face into the pillows under you. Your moans were muffled by the soft pillows as he rammed his cock inside of you. It felt so good fucking someone who used to be a virgin.

He took your virginity. You were almost mindless under him, a little puppy that craved his cock. As the summer heat stuck to your skins as they moved together, Ukai was in ecstasy 

“Daddy.” You whimpered. 

No condoms, no birth control, pure barebacked sex while your best friend and his daughter were in the other room. The concept made Ukai’s cock ache inside of you, his thrusts hard and heavy. 

“Does baby wanna have a baby with daddy?” He asked almost mockingly, “Because I’ve cum enough inside of you that your egg has nowhere to hide.”

Blissed out from sex, you lazily nodded against the pillow, “Yes, daddy. Make me a mommy.”

Ukai almost came from that phrase alone. His cock was heavy and ache inside of you. You were a fucking dream around his cock, so senstive and warm. You were flushed from head to toe, covered in sweat as he drove his cock into you. 

“That’s it, that’s a good girl. You love cock don’t you, I got you hooked on my cum and now you want more.” He purred in your ear as he took you as deep as he could.

You soon came around his cock once more, fully breaking your brain. You almost screamed into the pillow as you clamped your pussy around his hard cock. Every nerve in your body felt alive and on fire. Your back arched towards the bed but Ukai kept you close with his hands on your hips. 

He couldn’t believe he as fucking a nineteen year old. You were so young and fresh, you should be having your first time with a guy closer in age. But Ukai was selfish, he was evil that way. He wanted to be your first. He wanted you to know what it was like to take every inch of cock you were given and get pleasure out of it. 

You gasped around his cock as you clutched onto the bedsheets under you. Your hips bucked as you felt like you were going on autopilot. There was nothing in that head of yours at that moment. 

“Well aren’t you the perfect little girl.” He chuckled before he went back to fucking you roughly. His hands dug into your hips, bruising the skin. 

“I’m a good girl.” You said, the words loose on your tongue, “Your good girl.” 

Ukai got three more rounds out of you before he slipped your panties back on and sent you back to the other bedroom with your best friend. Ukai grabbed his pack of smokes and lit one in his bedroom. The smell of tobacco mixing with the smell of sex. 

His sticky cock twitched pathetically, spent from all he could do. As he smoked away, his naked body on top of the bed. He thought about your warm cunt around his aching cock. He got a taste of you and he wanted more, too bad you were leaving for school so soon. 

-

Months passed and before Ukai could realize it was Christmas time. School had been let out for the holidays and he had more time on his hands. His daughter wasn’t coming to town for a couple of weeks so he was relatively alone. 

That was why he agreed to go to the Christmas party your parents were hosting. And as he fixed his hair and wore a dress shirt and tie he wondered if you were going to be there, you should be done school by now. 

Since that night in August he hadn’t heard much about you, when he asked about you to your mother she just shrugged and said, “You know college.” 

As he drove through the snow to your parent’s house, the question lingered on his mind. He missed you. He thought about your sweet, tight cunt every time he jerked himself off and now that he was home alone he had a lot of time to think about you.

He thought throughout the months to get your number from his daughter, but it was bad enough that his relationship with her became strained after she moved out on her own into the city. That was why she was taking her sweet time getting back home. 

But his questions around you were put to ease when he arrived at the house and after he greeted your parents he saw you in the kitchen. What he wasn’t expecting was the tight short dress you were wearing and the four month baby bump that hung from your frame.

Your breasts looked massive, your belly was impressive in size and you had a glow to you that made Ukai’s cock twitch in his pants. You were standing by the counter talking to an old classmate with your hand delicately on the bump.

And as the classmate went in to touch the stretched skin, Ukai felt something jealous inside of him. Who the hell knocked you up? From the looks of the bump it seemed like it was right as you entered school if not before.

Did you turn into a total slut since you went to university? Knocked up before second semester. 

You looked glowing, you cradled your bump in such a way you almost looked holy. Motherly in the best way, he wondered if you started to make milk yet. He approached slowly and when you turned to grab food off the counter, he put his hands on your hips. 

You jumped and quickly turned around. You slammed your hand in the middle of his chest, your eyes met and you yelped, “Mr. Ukai.”

He smirked, he remembered the night you called him daddy, “Hey, you.” And let go of your hips, “Seems like someone had too much fun in college?”

You blushed a little bit, “I was an accident, a one night stand with no condoms.” You repeated the same story that you told everyone who got too curious about his sudden pregnancy. 

His hand found the bump and he rubbed the skin. He leaned into your ear and said, “A father knows when their child has taken root in someone’s womb. Now why don’t you tell daddy who the actual father is.”

You went scarlet at his words and pushed him away, you placed a protective hand on the bump, feeling the slight flutter of your child nestled deep in your expanding womb. The truth was, you didn’t have sex since that night with Ukai and when you got to your dorm you were already puking up your guts every morning. 

He crowded your space, looked around to make sure that no one was watching, he placed his hand back on your bump and said, “C’mon, spit it out.” 

“You’re the father.”You whispered in his ear, “And I’m keeping the baby.” 

Ukai could’ve died right there. Not only did he knock up a girl on her first time having sex, she was also keeping his little bastard. The idea of you pushing out the little brat while you’re so heavy with pregnancy and milk drove him wild. 

“Meet me in my old bedroom.” You said as you pulled away from him and walked up the stairs carefully with one hand on your lower back and the other on the handrail.

You were already struggling a bit with pregnancy. The sight made his cock twitch once more, leaving a thankfully not notable bulge in his pants. He climbed the stairs behind you and before you could close the door in the dark room he was inside with you. 

Your body was pushed up against the wood of the door with your ass sticking out. Your belly hung in front of you, not pressed up against the door. The fabric of the dress stretched around the taut skin of your baby bump. 

“So it’s my little brat?” He asked as he rubbed your ass through the dress. He pushed it up, “Let’s give the baby some more protein so it can be a healthy, bouncing little thing. Does my girl wanna bear me a bouncing baby?” 

You groaned as you tried to steady yourself against the wood of the door, “Keishin, please.” 

He slapped your ass hard, leaving a stinging mark, “I asked you a question, or has being in college made you a brat. Not very mother-like.”

You pussy ached for him, you hadn’t stopped thinking about him since you got your positive test results back. You touched yourself to thoughts of his heavy cock and to be close to him again made your pussy clench.

“Yes, daddy.” You swallowed, “I want to bear you a bouncing baby.” 

Ukai’s hand dipped to the bump and pulled the dress over it. His hand traced along the skin over top of the maternity underwear that was pulled up over your belly button. 

“Fuck, are you’re wearing the maternity underwear too.” He groaned as he brushed his clothed cock up against your ass. 

“Do you like younger women who get knocked up or something?” You asked with a groan as you placed one hand on the door and the other on your bump. Your child kicked against your ribs. 

Ukai palmed your ass and said, “I love it when it’s my kid. Is it a kicker? Because I was, I kicked all the time.”

You grumbled something to yourself and Ukai spanked you once more, you jolted your hips and moaned. 

“Keep quiet, little girl.” He said hotly in your ear, “Don’t want your parents to find out how much of a slut you are.” He continued to rub his hard cock against your ass as he took a view of your backside in the low light of your old bedroom. 

He had been in this bedroom so many times when he was picking up his daughter, but this was something different. Now you were four months pregnant with his child and about to get fucked in the same bedroom you used to play dress up in with your best friend. 

“Like you’re not a perverted old man.” You bit back, “Can we do it on the bed, my back is starting to hurt.” 

He chuckled darkly, “wait till your feet start to hurt, but don’t worry I’ll be there to take care of your aches and pains.” He patted your bump once more, feeling around for his child nestled inside of you. 

He felt the slight flutter under his palm. It became very real to him that you were pregnant, still new to the real world and you were going to have a baby in five months. He pushed on the bump and you moaned. 

“I can’t believe this so-called ‘perverted old man’ got you knocked up, sure it wasn’t some snot nosed medical student.” He said darkly. 

You moaned, “I haven’t had sex with anyone else, just you.” You gripped onto the door with both hands for some sort of leverage. 

“You’re so sexy.” He grunted, “I can’t believe you’ve been carrying a part of me around everywhere you go. Does everyone want to touch the bump at school?”

“Yes, some guys even lusted after me because I had a baby bump.” You groaned as your nails picked at the wood of the door. 

Ukai smirked, “And what did you tell them?” 

“I’m taken.” 

The older man could have cum at that exact moment. You were so wrapped around his finger, tightly wound around him with your cute large bump. You carried the child so well, thick in all the right places, bouncing with life and motherhood. Not only were you keeping his little brat, you told guys at your school that you were taken. You were just made for him weren’t you?

“I’m glad you came back home, little girl. Now I get to have my baby mama’s sweet cunt again.” He growled in your ear as he thrusted his clothed cock up against you, “And this time I’m not letting go.” 

You groaned and clutched onto the door. The weight of your breasts and belly felt weighing down on you but there was no way for you to talk yourself out of this one. He was taking you right then and now. 

He got his cock out of his slacks. He rubbed his now exposed cock up against your folds and asked, “Have you had sex with anyone else?” 

“No, daddy.” You moaned as you felt his length press against you, “Only you that night, when we did it on the couch and then on your bed.” 

He quickly shoved his cock inside of you, which made your back arched and your stomach looked more pronounced. You bit your bottom lip tightly to keep yourself from moaning too loudly. 

Ukai grabbed the meat of your thighs, you had become thicker around there to accommodate for the baby weight. He felt like such a perverted old man as he clutched onto you tightly. 

“Such a good momma, fucked to perfection and so motherly, can’t wait for the little brat to suck on these massive tits.” He grumbled in your ear. It was so erotic how you looked, a soon to be mother fucked in her childhood bedroom. 

His cock throbbed inside of you as he moved his hips up against you. 

You felt yourself closer to orgasm, your pussy ached around his cock, as he fucked himself into you, you clutched onto the door and let yourself be fucked against it. Such an erotic sight for a soon to be mother. 

Your pussy was tight around his cock as he pounded into you. You gasped and bit your lip to keep from being too loud. First the couch while your friend was upstairs now in your childhood bedroom, it seemed like everytime Ukai was around you couldn’t get enough of him. 

Ukai left his hands on your hips, he wanted to pinch your nipples to see if milk would come out. But he was already making enough of a mess of you, soaking your insides with his cum. 

You felt your resolve slip as the warmth of lust flowed through your veins and you felt the impending orgasm dawn upon you. This was so dirty, so wrong. You shouldn’t be fucking him again, he was the one who made you this way. You should be running for the hills, but the heaviness of his cock inside of you made you warm all over, it made you his submissive little kitten who was in heat despite already being round with child. 

You loved his cock, it was your sick obsession. That was how you felt when you were a stupid little girl in August. You felt yourself come to climax, you gripped onto the door as best as you could. You tightened yourself around his cock and came all over him.

You were so sensitive as of late, with your pregnancy progressing you felt yourself become so sensitive to touches. You moaned out loudly as Ukai continued to fuck himself inside of you. You tried to bite your lip but it was useless.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl.” He cooed as he continued to bounce you on his cock.

It was a weird feeling to have your unborn child kick inside of you while its father fuck his way inside of you. You bounced on his cock with every hard thrust. Your body jiggled with pregnancy, the fat that accumulated around your thighs and ass turned Ukai on in ways that words couldn’t describe. 

You had been so careful during your pregnancy to carry this baby to term. You felt like such a whore letting him fuck you bareback. But then again what was stopping him? He was the father of your child, you had sex with him before. 

After your orgasm you felt mindless, with every hard thrust of his heavy cock you felt like you were in heavy. This was what you were missing while at college, your daddy to stuff you full of cum. You felt his hands dig into your meaty hips, you were bouncing with life at this point. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect.” He grumbled close to your ear, “You got knocked up so easily, you are such a good piece of breeding stock. I bet you could have a ton of kids, that’s what I want for Christmas. A breeding pig of a wife.”

You moaned and scratched against the door with every heavy thrust. You felt shaky all over, your body felt heavy and you felt blissed out of yourself. You gasped when he pushed in particularly hard. 

“You’ll make such a good wife for me, taking care of my little brat. Might even have a taste of your milk.” 

“Daddy, please.” You whimpered as you placed a hand delicately on your bump for a moment, feeling your child’s movement inside of you. 

You tried to look so presentable tonight, you thought that you wouldn’t see Ukai the entire time you were back in town and you could eventually have your baby in peace. But Ukai had other plans, which included pushing his cock up against your cervix as he fucked you in your old bedroom. 

“That’s my good girl.” he said, “Take everything daddy gives you, soak up some of the protein and give me a happy little baby.” he was pretty sure that you couldn’t absorb protein like that, but the words were slick off his tongue as he continued to pound away inside of you. 

You moaned, you tried too hard to keep them to a minimum but it was so hard keeping quiet as he thrusted his hips heavily inside of you. Your knees felt shaky. Your eyes threatened to roll back into your head. The paint on your nails chipped as you scratched at the door, leaving trail marks in your wake. 

Your parents were definitely going to find these marks once you left back for college with your proud and large baby bump. You got knocked up by an older man, and you worried that they were going to find out that Ukai was the father when they saw the baby’s features. 

But you were too lost in the abyss of pleasure to think too deep about that. 

“Be my fucking wife and don’t go back to college. We can get the fuck out of this town and I can breed you in peace.” He grunted, his fingers bit into your skin with every hard thrust.

You baby bump bounced with his hard thrusts, you were on the cusp of another orgasm as you choked out, “yes, I’ll be your wife. I’ll have all of your babies, please, please!” You almost chanted. 

In his lusty haze he wanted you to be round like this all the time, he wanted you to have one after another. Give him a whole volleyball team. 

He gripped onto you tightly as he came inside of you, there was no reason to waste so much seed. You were already plump with his child. His fingers dug deep into your skin, it felt like it was bruising your soul with each heavy thrust. 

You were slumped against the door, your nails dug into the wood, leaving track marks into it. You felt out of your mind. You fucked the father of your child and your best friend’s father, again. This was how you got into that situation in the first place because you couldn’t keep your legs closed around Ukai. 

The older man placed a hand on your bump and said, “My baby.” In a low growl-like voice. 

“A son too.” You said meekly. 

He gave your gravid belly a stern pat as he said, “A son, just what I wanted.” Then slid out of your pussy and pulled up your maternity underwear back over your pussy and bump. Then he smoothed the dress out but there was only so much he could do. The garment looked heavily wrinkled on you. 

You got up and walked to your bed on shaky legs, you sat down with your hand on your bump. Ukai tucked his spent cock back into his pants and went over to you. He placed a large hand on your bump. 

“You’re so sexy like this, I want more, sweetheart. Now that you’re pregnant with my son you’re going to be my bride.” His voice was low in your ear, “Have you started making milk yet?”

You were close to him, hand on your big bump, “Not yet, but it should come in soon.”

Ukai started to kiss your neck, his hands roamed your belly, “Perfect and I’ll be there to lap up every last drop. For now there’s something else I want to taste, like the pussy that’s going to be stretched out by my bastard's big head in a few months.” Then pushed you onto the bed.

Now that he had you back into his grasp, he wasn’t letting go. Sure his daughter might hate him, but if she got a taste of your sweet cunt then she might understand why he wanted you all to himself. 

Merry Christmas to him, by the next one he expected another brat in your womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @nothingbuthaikyuu
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
